Jacob's Valentine's Day
by TwilightStarss
Summary: Set during New Moon,when Jacob gives Bella candy for Valentine's day in his POV. Based on page 202-203 in New Moon. Rated T-just incase. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Set during New Moon, on Valentine's day, in Jacobs POV. I thought to give some credit and lovin to Jacob for V-day.. since hes single and im single.. and i feel his pain. lol**

**I dont own anything. I give that credit to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. I do however own Ally, in this chapter.**

**R&R please**

* * *

**Chapter one: Day before V-day**

The bell rang at exactly 2:50 P.M. on February 13th, at this lazy deadbeat place, they called school.

I got out of my seat, but only to be surrounded by Embry and Quil.

"So, Jake…are you gonna get anyone, anything for V-day?" Quil asked, leaning forward, with his eyebrows raised up.

"What are you talking about?" I shoved Quil with my shoulders as I walked past him, to get to my locker. Quil snickered to Embry.

"Oh, come on Jake…you know that Valentine's Day is tomorrow…" I turned around and stared at Quil, trying to use full force of my eyes, to try to get him to shut up. Quil didn't get the hint and continued. "…So who is the lucky girl?"

Instantly, my thoughts went to Bella Swan. She was so special, and no one really understood her; but I wanted to be the one to understand her. As I thought about Bella, Quil got the wrong idea of my look and started talking to Embry.

"Oh, man, I know who it is!" Quil shouted, and I snapped out of my daydream and glared at Quil.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stated, as I slammed my locker and started heading out towards the parking lot. Embry usually gave me and Quil a ride home with his mom, but today I felt like walking…and thinking.

Embry now stopped and pointed at something, and Quil started nodding his head, up and down. I turned around sighing, only to find them looking at Ally Rivers.

_Oh, geez_

Ally Rivers had a huge crush on me, since last year. Ally was actually very pretty, with a smooth round face, with round, brown doe like eyes. Her hair was a silky raven's black and it went down about to her waist. She was one of the nice, pretty girls at our school, and half of the school did have a crush on her, but of course she liked me.

I sighed, and walked towards Quil and Embry, who I noticed were trying to make a plan. I hit Quil on the side of the head, as he continued to look at Ally.

"Jacob, Ally likes you a lot…why don't you get her something," Embry asked.

I shook my head. "But I don't like Ally…" But then I was interrupted my Quil.

"Sure, you do…come on; we know you look at her, in class…" I looked away from Quil, knowing he was right. I did look at Ally, but only because her eyes and lips were exactly the same as Bella's lips and eyes. I got lost in them, every time I saw Bella.

"Hey look Quil…Jakes got that look going on when he stares at Ally." I snapped back again from my daydream and glared at Embry, and turned around, and I started to head home.

As I was just turning around, I heard Embry whisper to Quil, "Oh, he's still hung up on Bella Swan…" I walked even faster.

"Hey Jake! Jake, where are you going? The parking lot is the other way!" Embry was waving his hands and calling me back.

I yelled back, "I'm walking today! See you guys later!" I waved and turned the corner on the road that would lead me home.

I was too lost of thinking about Bella, when I heard a low _umpf _sound. I looked down, and I saw Ally Rivers staring up at me, her eyes wide, her red lips parted slightly, and she was blushing.

_Bella…_

"I-I'm sorry Jacob…I wasn't watching…I…" Wow, I thought. I never saw Ally so flustered before, she was usually calm. She must really like me.

_Wait, till Quil and Embry here about this. They'll never let it down…_

"It's fine, Ally…I actually wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." I smiled down at her, but that just made it worse, and she started blushing again.

"Oh…Okay, then…" Ally looked down at her feet, and I took that as a cue for me to go. I started heading down the path again, when I heard Ally mutter something. I turned around, but instead of seeing Ally blushing, she had a determined look on her face.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?" Oh, no.

She didn't wait for me to respond.

"Jacob, I was just wondering, if…well…are you doing anything tomorrow?"

_Shit_. "Uh…I don't know…I don't think so…"

"Great! I mean…would you like to do something with me?"

Ally really was beautiful, but all I could see was Bella. I looked down at my feet, and then back to Ally. I didn't want to give her false hope, and I knew that Embry kind of liked Ally. Maybe, I could set them up.

"Actually Ally, I have plans..." I saw her face fall. "But…" Her face lit back up again. "I know that my friend Embry isn't doing anything…" I trailed off, waiting for her to finish it, but she didn't say anything.

"Ally," I asked, wondering if I really hurt her that bad. I took a step closer, but she was already looking at me, her brown eyes filled with anger?

"Jacob…I have liked you since last year, and I try to give you hints, but you just ignore me! Do you not like me? I thought you liked me…and…" Her brown eyes were smoldering.

I admit that I did like Ally last year, but I was too shy to do anything about it, and when she did like me, I already liked someone else, someone who I would never get over.

"Ally, I like you, but not like that. You're really a wonderful girl, and I know that Embry really likes you…he's a nice guy, you would like him…"

She nodded and took a step towards me. "So, who is she?"

"What?" I was flustered.

"I asked, who is she, Jacob? There has to be another girl…do I know her?"

She looked really interested, and I knew if I told her, she wasn't going to toilet paper Bella's house and threaten her. I heard stories of girls doing that when they got jealous.

"Well…no, I don't think you know her. She lives up in Forks…" I trailed off, but Ally was still waiting for me to continue. "She's the chief's daughter…" I noticed her forehead crinkled, as she was trying to figure who it was. "Her name is Bella…Bella Swan," I said, waiting for her reaction.

As if a light bulb went on, Ally's eyes lit up and looked now, differently at me. "You like Bella Swan? Isn't she the one who went out with one of the Cullen's?"

Of course she would know about the Cullen's…everyone did. But, suddenly I started getting mad.

_Cullen_… I growled at the name in my head. That _bastard _hurt Bella so bad and she was in so much pain, even now. If I ever saw that kid, I was literally going to tear him to shreds!

_Whoa, weird. _I never got that angry about something like that before, and I actually was having pleasure thinking about tearing him into shreds.

"Jacob…are you okay? You're shaking?"

I noticed then my body was shaking a lot, and I could feel the vibrations and my teeth were chattering. I balled my fists up, and clenched my teeth, trying to calm down. I noticed that Ally was backing away slowly, afraid. I noticed her red full lips, and then thought of Bella. Her laughter, her beautiful smile, when she did smile; and I felt myself clam down.

The shaking stopped. Bella was my savior.

"Sorry, about that Ally…I must not be feeling good…"

She stopped backing away, and then she smiled. "That's okay, Jacob. Well, I hope Bella knows how lucky she is that she has you…"

I smiled at Ally; she really was a nice girl. I started to turn around and walk home, when I heard her call me name again.

I looked back at her, and she nervous, again. "Jacob…does Embry really like me?"

I smiled back at her, and her face lit up. "Yea…so I would ask him…"

But, she was already walking in the other direction, her hair blowing softly in the wind.

I started on my way home, looking up at the sky; another cloudy day.

I was almost another seven minutes away from home, when I walked by the dollar store, that had little knickknacks and party stuff in there. Today, it was decorated all pink and red in honor for Valentine's Day.

I slowed down, looking in the display window, seeing roses, balloons, and then heart shaped boxes and candy. I instantly thought of Bella.

I put my hand in my jean pocket and pulled out five dollars. That should be enough to get Bella something for Valentine's Day, and if she thought I was being a little too fast, then I would say I gave it to her as a friend.

_Friends_

That word was getting uglier everyday. I just hoped one day Bella would see me, and only me.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. For sure, I'm going to post one more chapter, when Jacob gives Bella the candy hearts from New Moon on page 202, and then I might do another chapter.. **

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I lied. I got too caught up in this chapter, that it got too long to use the dialogue from page 202. But I promise the next chapter will be when Jacob gives Bella the gift. yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:still the day before V-day**

I walked out of the dollar store, holding my little plastic bag with the conversation hearts, I got for Bella. I had left over money too buy Bella some flowers too, that the worker, Mr. Ed, requested for me.

I walked up to the cashier, looking around, just incase Quil or Embry came in. Mr. Ed, what his name tag said, scanned the candy hearts, without looking at me.

"That will be…2.50…" He finally glanced up at me, and then a slow smile spread on his wrinkled face. "Ah, this for your girlfriend, sonny?"

_Sonny…? Who the hell says that?_

I smiled up at the old man, being polite. I looked around the store again, wanting to get out of here and soon. But, Mr. Ed wasn't planning on leaving it at that.

"Don't you think you should give her more, than this?" He held up the little pink box, and then I thought, _should I get her more?_

Mr. Ed sighed. "Young love…I remember when I was your age, and there was this one pretty gal…oh, she was a looker. Anyhow, I was so in love with this gal, and she had this striking gold hair…"

Mr. Ed trailed on, as I gazed out the window, watching cars roll by, and couples walking down the street hand and hand. I imagined Bella and me, holding hands, walking down our street, laughing about how Mr. Ed talked and talked on about his crush, when I got her first valentine present…

"So, would like to get her these nice red roses, here?" I snapped out of my daydream, and saw that Mr. Ed was pointing to some roses in a vase that was half filled with water. They looked really nice, and they reminded me of Bella's red lips. I was tempted to buy them, but then I heard Mr. Ed swear under his breath.

I looked at Mr. Ed and saw that he cut himself, and now red blood was oozing slowly out of the cut he made on his finger. Red was blood. Red was roses. For some reason, this bothered me, more than it should, especially when I saw Mr. Ed raise his finger to his mouth and put the bleeding finger in there.

He saw I was looking at him, and he took the finger out of his mouth and apologized. "I don't have a band aid… I'm hope I didn't offend you…"

I needed to get out of here. "I'll just take the candy, thank you," I said through my teeth. For some reason my anger was getting the best of me lately. I didn't like it.

Once, he handed me the bag, I rushed out of there, thanking the lord, that the phone rang, when he was about to talk more about his first love.

I opened the plastic bag and looked inside, looking at the little pink box, that resembled more than just candy, it meant a lot more to me. I started back down the street, to my house, when I saw Sam and his gang. Suddenly my good mood went sour.

Why wouldn't anyone else see what Sam was doing? He was brain-washing the kids here, and now they were apart of his cult. I vowed to myself right then, that I would never join it.

As, I was getting closer to my house, I noticed than Embry, with them. I stopped right in my tracks, and looked closer now, paying more attention. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but then they all turned, suddenly looking at me.

I turned my head, and started walking again. I turned one more time, noticing Embry, smiling big, looking at Sam, like he was some God. I turned my head back, and saw my house.

How could Embry join them? Whenever I asked him about him hanging out with Sam, he switched the subject. Today, Embry seemed like his normal self, but I could tell each day, he was being taken away from Quil and me. I sighed, when I got to my front porch.

I opened the door, slowly, just incase Dad, was taking a nap. I shut the door quietly, and walked towards the kitchen; I put the bag down on the small table that was starting to rot away. _Maybe one day I'll build a new one._

I looked up at the clock and read that it was 4:07. I heard the tires of my dad's wheelchair coming across the floor. I turned around and smiled at my dad.

He was getting older each day now, and I was the only one who could take care of him.

He rolled closer towards me and eyed the pink box that was peeking out of the bag.

"Is that for Bella?" He knew I liked Bella…a lot.

I turned my head, so he couldn't see my face and I nodded. I heard my father's low chuckle, and I turned around and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing Jacob…nothing…" His wise old eyes looked me over and he slowly turned around and headed to the family room. I joined him.

I sat on the couch, and noticed how I could barely fit on it anymore, and I was still growing. Dad said it was just a last minute growth spurt, but I didn't think so. People started teasing me, of how I could be the next Yao Ming.

"So, is Bella coming over tomorrow?" My father asked, rasing his eyebrows.

I groaned. "Yesss…Dad…Bella is coming over tomorrow. It's our homework day…" I saw him raise his eyebrows again.

"Just homework day?" My dad was getting annyoing every second now.

I didn't say anything, and scrolled through the channels on the T.V. I noticed that a lot of episodes were about Valentine's Day, even the cooking shows. Could anything not remind me of tomorrow?

"Well, I'm going to take a nap…will you be okay for dinner? I had something to eat eariler…"

"I'll be find Dad…"

I watched my father roll over into his room, as he shut the door quietly. I sighed and flicked off the T.V. I was really hungry, now that he mentioned it. I started towards the kitchen, when I noticed through the front windows, that Sam and his gang, were now across the street from my house and they were looking at me, or it felt like it. I noticed too, that Embry was still with him, and he looked like he belonged to that gang now.

I pulled the drapes closed, and stormed to the kitchen, slamming the fridge closed, as I took out the lunch meat. Then, I rememred that my dad was sleeping, and I listened, if he woke up, but he didn't.

After, I was done eating dinner, I stared at the pink box, thinking of Bella. _I wonder what she'll say?_

I started to imagine, what could happen…

_I'll give her the box, and her face will light up, as she_ _finally knows that I want to be more than friends. She'll say, "Oh, Jake! You are the best! You know…I have something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time now…" Then, Bella will lean in closer, her perfect red lips parted, as her smoldering chocalate brown eyes will look into mine, and then we will kiss. A simple first kiss…_

I sighed, and picked up the bag, heading towards my room. I closed the door, and set the bag on top of my dresser. I suddenly felt tired, and decided that a nap would be good idea. I laid on top of my bed streaching out my body, and closed my eyes, finshing my day dream.

_After we part our lips, I'll hold her hands and tell her how much I love her, and her eyes will light up. Bella would pick up her soft hand and smooth __back my hair, as I felt the heat from her fingers touch my skin, leaving an after effect. She would place her hand on my cheek, as I held her close to me. She'll lean in to whisper in my ear…_

"_I love you too, Jake…"_

Suddenly, though my dream turned to a nightmare as Edward Cullen apperead from the fog that was now everywhere, covering the sun, and now it was an enternal night. I held Bella away from him, putting her behind me, protecting her.

"_Stay back!" I growled at him, holding Bella, but she felt like she was slipping away._

_I turned around to see Bella dissapering, and I couldn't hold on to her, as my grasp went through her. Suddenly, she was gone. I screamed out to her. "BELLA!" _

_I turned around, angry, towards Edward, when I saw Bella standing by him, and he was holding the pink box of candy, I bought, and handing it to her. She accpected it, with even more happiness, than when I gave it to her. _

_I shouted her name once more, but she never turned towards me, as Edward was still by her side. "Come Bella…time to leave," Edward said, __beckoning__ her away, into the fog, where I couldn't see. Bella agreed, never looking back, and started to follow Edward into the fog. _

_I screamed louder this time with all my might, "BELLA!" This time she turned around, but it wasn't Bella. It had Bella's red full lips, her brown hair, but her eyes were not hers. Her eyes were red, blood red. She was so beauitful, but yet frightening. She wasn't my Bella. Not anymore. Bella's perfect lips started to open and close, and I could tell she was saying, "Jacob…Jacob…" But I couldn't hear her voice. I couldn't do anything else expect look into those blood red eyes…_

I awoke with a start, sweat all over me. I sighed, laying back down, and looking at the simple small pink box on the dresser.

_It was just a dream…_

* * *

**Please Read and Review. I want to know what you think.**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Allright, the long awaited chapter when Jacob gives Bella his gift, in his POV. In the book, it only went from page 202-204. So, there wasnt too much, but still I thought it would be fair to give Jacob Black his chance. **

**Just to clarify, Jacob still does not know about him and the werewolves. He still thinks hes a normal boy, and that there is an evil brainwashing gang out to get him and his friends. Poor Jacob. **

**I dont own anything. The lovely Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I do however own Ally Rivers and Mr. Ed.**

**So here is Chapter 3, when Jacob gives Bella his gift. yay! Oh, I was thinking maybe I would do when they go the movies in Jacob's view?? What do you think? Should I?**

Read and Review please

* * *

**Chapter 3: Valentine's Day**

Today was the day. Today was February 14th; Valentine's Day.

After I woke up, surprised I went to asleep at all, from that nightmare I had that night, I went to my dresser, picking out my clothes. I looked outside, and of course it was another overcast day. I went for my green sweater, eyeing my red one that was laying right next to it, but I thought it would be too forward.

Decided, I pulled out the green one, and slipped it over my body. I took off the sweats that I wore last night, sliding on my old jeans, which had some grease stains, and a hole in the knee, but I shrugged. I didn't think Bella would mind.

I looked in the little mirror that I had hanging over the dresser that belonged to my older sisters once, looking at myself. I wasn't vain or anything, but I really wanted to look extra good today. I popped the cap off the cologne (which I just bought) and sprayed it all over me, but not too much. I breathed in the cinnamon smell, which was now drifting off me, and smiled at myself.

_I looked good_

I went to turn around, when I stopped in my tracks, looking back at the mirror. _This isn't me, _I thought. I was acting not like me. I usually, never did this, trying to look extra good for a girl, but Bella wasn't just an ordinary girl. Still, didn't she get enough of guys trying to impress her at her school?

I noticed how the guys at Forks looked at her, and how they wanted to impress her, but she didn't seem to notice any of it. Not even, when she first moved here; expect for Edward Cullen. I clenched my fists as I thought of that name. I never wanted to think or hear that name again.

I decided then, I wasn't going to act different, and woo her, like I planned on doing. I would just act like my normal self, and maybe one day, she would _really _notice me.

I smiled now, to myself, glad I had my mind set.

I grabbed the little pink box, and walked out of my room, whistling to my self. Dad was up, sitting at the kitchen table, doing bills. He looked up at me, as he heard me come in, and he smiled.

"You look nice today, Jacob," he said eyeing me. Then his glance went to my holey, stained jeans, and gave a disapproving look.

I ignored him, as I grabbed some orange juice and some cereal, and started eating. I kept looking down at my cereal, watching the tiny O's spin around in circles, trying to ignore my father's gaze on me.

Finally, he spoke. "So, how are you going to give it to her?"

Still not looking up, I shrugged my shoulders.

He still didn't give up. "Are you nervous?" I didn't answer. "Jake…?"

I snapped; my nerves already on edge. "What do you think Dad!? Of course I'm nervous! Now, can you _please_ stop asking me questions?!"

I was still fuming, feeling my face heat up, and I was clenching both of my fists together. My dad's face had no expression and he didn't say anything. He went back to doing the bills.

I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to relax my body. _What is wrong with me? Why is my anger getting worse each day? I hope I don't ever yell at Bella…_

I took in a deep breath, as I felt my muscles start to relax. I finally opened my eyes and looked at my dad, feeling bad that I yelled at him; it wasn't his fault.

"Dad…I'm really sorry…I…" But, then my dad rose up his hand for me to stop and shook his head.

"It's alright Jacob," he said smiling at me, like it was normal for me to act like this. Sometimes my father could be really weird. I sighed and shoved away my cereal; I didn't have much of an appetite now.

I looked up at the clock that hung up above the sink. I still had another hour until Bella was supposed to arrive. At least I could try to relax.

My dad folded up the papers he was looking at, and placed them in the middle of the table. I eyed the stack, and looked at my father. I was about to say something, but I noticed how stressed he really looked, and kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

As I was staring at one of the white walls in the kitchen, I didn't notice my dad slide the pink box towards me. As it hit my elbow, I looked towards my dad who was grinning.

"Jacob, there is nothing to be worried about. I'm sure she'll like it very much; all girls like that stuff anyways, right?" My father could be so annoying at times, but then when it all came to it; he was just really looking out for me.

I smiled up at my dad. "Thanks…yea I'm sure your right…nothing to worry about…" I trailed off looking at the clock, counting down the minutes, until I saw Bella.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, holding the little pink box, wondering what I should say to her… 

"_Bella, these are for you…Happy Valentine's Day!"_

"_Bella, you mean a lot to me…more than anyone else…"_

"_Hey Bells, this is for you…"_

"_Bella-"_

Then I heard it; the roar of her truck coming down the street. I knew that sound anywhere. I swore my heart always skipped a beat when I heard that truck, knowing Bella was coming to see me.

I decided to wait outside for her; it was getting hot anyways, waiting in here. I walked outside, noticing my dad was nowhere to be seen. He was probably going to watch from his window.

I stood on the porch, watching her truck turn in the driveway, as dirt and dust was filling the air. I wondered then, if she got me anything for Valentine's Day? Just thinking about it, started to make my heart race. I started to breathe in and out, trying to calm myself down. There was nothing to worry about…nothing.

As she parked her truck, I took a good look at her.

She was still really skinny, from not really eating a lot the past few months, but now she was gaining more weight, and color was starting to come back to her skin…a healthy glow. There were still dark, circles under her deep chocolate brown eyes, but those would go away soon. Her hair, once thin, was now getting the luminous look back into it, and also getting thicker, of how it used to be. She was still pale, but she always was. As she started to walk towards me, I noticed too, how she was walking with more confidence and bounce.

She would get better; and I was here to help.

I smiled huge at her; I couldn't help it. Her glorious red lips that I dreamed about were now smiling back at me. God, she was so beautiful.

All that pacing, being nervous, went away, as soon as I saw her. I couldn't wait any longer, as I held the pink box in my hands.

As she still walked towards me, I met her half way, smiling up at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said, as I pulled out my hand, holding the conversation hearts that were in the pink little box in my palm.

I searched her face, trying to figure out what her reaction was. Her face fell a little; not the reaction I really wanted.

She looked down at the box, and then back at me. "Well, I feel like a schmuck," she mumbled. "Is today Valentine's Day?"

At least she wasn't denying my gift. Poor Bella, she was so forgettable at times. I shook my head, with mock sadness. "You can be so out of it sometimes. Yes, it is the fourteenth day of February. So are you going to be my Valentine?" I noticed she didn't have anything for me; I mean she did forget today was Valentine's Day. "Since you didn't get me a fifty-cent box of candy, it's the least you can do."

I tried to sound teasing, but I was also serious.

"What exactly does that entail?" She asked. At least she wasn't mad, but I could tell she was a little worried, but I could play along; be the joking best friend…at least for now.

"The usual—slave for life, that kind of thing," I said.

She looked a little relived, now that I was kidding around.

"Oh, well, if that's all…" She took the candy from me, but she still seemed a little on edge.

This was not how I wanted it to turn out, but maybe she still needed a little more time.

_Time_

There's that word again. All she needed was time; I could give her time. I was just happy that she accepted the candy. Bella seemed to be thinking about something complex, so I decided to make things lighter. I would be the Jacob that she needed—no, wanted.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow? Hiking, or the ER?" I asked.

She relaxed. "Hiking," She said. "You're not the only one who can be obsessive. I'm starting to think I imagined that place…" She trailed off, looking sad.

Bella really wanted to find this place. It's all she really wanted to do lately; if that's what Bella wanted and to make her happy, then I would try to help her find it.

"We'll find it," I said trying to assure her. But, I knew of something that we have been doing lately, that she seemed to enjoy a lot; the bikes. "Bikes Friday," I offered her, wanting her to say yes.

Instead of the answer I was waiting for I got, "I'm going to a movie Friday. I've been promising my cafeteria crowd that I would go out forever."

_Damn_, I thought. The one thing I really wanted to do with her, that she seemed to really like, and she couldn't do it. This day was getting worse and worse. I looked down, not even trying to hide my gloom. How could I? The one girl who I loved, turned down to be my Valentine and my offer to go out Friday.

"You'll come too, right?" At first I didn't hear her. But, she kept talking, in a rush. "Or will it be too much of a drag with a bunch of boring seniors?"

I looked back up and saw Bella, she looked almost pleading. _Did she just ask me to join her? Like a date? _

I had to clarify. "You'd like me to come, with your friends there?"

"Yes," she said. And as I didn't say anything, she continued. "I'll have a lot more fun if you're there. Bring Quil, and we'll make it a party."

She seemed desperate, and how could I deny those chocolate brown eyes that were in my dreams every night? I only wished though, it was going to be only her and me. But, if that's all I could get now, then I would take it.

I smiled back at her. "Quil's gonna freak. Senior girls," I said chuckling; I rolled my eyes.

I didn't even think of Embry. He was pretty much gone now; with a different crowd, after I saw last night, I knew he wouldn't come.

But, I didn't need to think about that right now.

Bella started laughing. "I'll try to get him a good selection," she said, smiling up at me.

I smiled back at her, knowing that everything was going to be okay. Maybe not now, or next week, but one day Bella will be Bella again. Then, when that day comes, maybe there could be something much more between her and me.

All we needed was time.

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked it. I hope it wasnt too bad... **

**Please tell me what you thought. I love reviews, and they make me happy.**

**Thank you**


End file.
